Yo Tan Wa Army
The Yo Tan Wa Army is the army led by the Qin mountains' king Yo Tan Wa. Story Seikyo Rebellion Arc Yo Tan Wa and her army of 3000 warriors aided Ei Sei in his struggle to reclaim his throne after his brother's rebellion. After the rebellion she went back to the mountains to wage war in a campaign against the other barbarian tribes, in order to unite everyone under her lead. Battle of Bayou Arc After many battles, Yo Tan Wa had managed to unite the mountain tribes up to the northern lands into one powerful faction. As the only enemies left were the northern horsemen tribes, the Yo Tan Wa army, numbering 80,000 strong members went to a campaign against the Xiongnu. However, when they arrived there, they found out that their enemies had already been destroyed by a Zhao army. Coalition Invasion Arc During the coalition invasion, the Yo Tan Wa army was preoccupied with their great campaign against the large Kabanko faction to the north. However, when Sei requested their help once again, Yo Tan Wa decided to postpone her own battle and lead her army to the city of Sai. Battle of Sai The Yo Tan Wa Army of 30,000 warriors arrived at Sai on the 7th day of the siege. Their appearance surprised greatly the Ri Boku Army as they rushed through the western front with great speed. Fu Tei led his unit to confront them head on, in an attempt to stop their rapid advance, but after slashing through some soldiers he struggled to reach their main forces. Ri Boku was overwhelmed by this utterly unexpected development and was about to order a retreat, but it was then when great general Hou Ken entered the battle. Hou Ken slashed his way to where Yo Tan Wa was, but when she was about to face him, Shin asked her to leave this opponent to him. Achievements Seikyo's Rebellion *Aided Ei Sei in retaking the throne by lending 50 elite warriors. Mountain Campaigns *During Qin's struggle for power, Yotanwa also led her army in an attempt to unite Qin's mountain tribes under her command. Battle of Sai *Arrived with a 30,000 strong army on the 7th day to aid Ei Sei and the defenders of Sai. *Bajio slayed Shin Sei Jou Members Leader Other members and Commanders *'Shinba Tribe' (stationed to the left during the battle of sai) *'Genma Tribe' (stationed to the right during in the battle of sai) Situational Members Appearence Most members of the army are naked from the waist up or wear animal furs and feathers, while some also have tattoos. All members of the army wear full-face intimidating masks. Each mask represents their respective mountain-tribe which has swore allegiance to her as king. Strength Military Might The fighters of the mountain tribes are rumored to be way stronger than the average soldier. The hardships of the mountain life and the uncivilized way of living, has helped them improve their physical strength, speed and instincts to a level far more superior that those of the plain folk. The absence of armor helps them move faster into the battlefield and their heightened senses are extremely useful during ambushes and guerrilla warfare. Yo Tan Wa Faction Apart from the military campaigns, Yo Tan Wa also handles the political affairs of her turf. She leads a faction structured by the officials and leaders of the absorbed tribes and is a rising power within the kingdom of Qin. The tribes that are known to be affiliated with the Yo Tan Wa Faction so far are: *The Chouga Tribe *The Bird Fang Tribe *The Baji Tribe *The Shinba Tribe *The Genma Tribe When Yo Tan Wa herself is out on a campaign, the Chouga Elders handle the affairs of the united tribes. Gallery Category:Army Category:Groups Category:Qin Category:Mountain Tribes